Computing infrastructure may refer to a network of computing devices, interconnected over a communication network. For example, computing infrastructure may correspond to a cloud network including a datacenter. Further, the datacenter may include one or more physical servers, from which the computational resources (e.g., in the form of virtual machines (VMs)) can be allocated to the users. The users may utilize the allocated computational resources for executing one or more applications/workload. Examples of the computational resources may include, but are not limited to, CPU, random access memory (RAM), storage space, software, and so forth.
Generally, one or more computational resources are recommended to the users either from complete infrastructure or from a fixed percentage of the complete infrastructure. However, there may exist different capacities of different servers in the computing infrastructure. In addition, requirements from different users may also vary significantly. For example, using a fixed percentage of complete infrastructure for recommendation of computational resources may lead to over-provisioning (i.e., more than that is actually required by the user) for a small enterprise, whereas same fixed percentage may lead to under-provisioning (i.e., not sufficient to meet the user's requirement) for a big enterprise.